Problem: Some cars were parked in the toy store parking lot. 50 more cars park at the toy store. Now there are 63 cars in the parking lot. How many cars were parked at the toy store at the beginning?
Answer: The number of cars parked at the store at the beginning is the difference of the number parked now and the number that came and parked earlier. The difference is $63 - 50$ cars. $63 - 50 = 13$ cars.